Fighters Idol
by TheOne3
Summary: a street fighter remake of american idol. I watched it the other day and it seemed like a good topic for a humorous street fighter story. Rand review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Introduction

Fighters Idol

Chapter 1

Behind the Scenes

In San Fransisco..

Yun: Here we are with me and my brother Yang to host Fighters Idol. We are in S. F. today to pick out the people here that could go to Jollywood to get a better chance at stardom!! Here are our judges, Akuma, Chun Li, and Balrog. Oh yeah, on your reviews vote for the top singers LATER on the show!! So let's meet our contestants.

Here we have Ken Masters, Kristy Scott, Eliza Masters, Karin, Birdie, Sagat, T. Hawk, Ibuki.

So Ken Masters why are you here?

Ken: Well Ryu always overshadows me so I just wanna show that he isn't the bigshot around singing! If your watching this Ryu, suck my-

Yun: Well! We sure learned about Ken Masters. Let's go to Kristy Scott. Someone we don't know!! So Kristy do you think you have a shot at being the Fighter Idol?

Kristy: No.

Yun: Okay! Let's go over to Eliza Masters, Ken Masters's wife. Why are you here to get stardom?

Eliza: Well I was cheating on Ken with my secret boyfriend Cody. Then he stole my money. So I need the money, too.

Ken: What?!?!?!? Oh well same thing here! Except with Karin.

Eliza: WHAT?? Oh well I got Charlie now.

Yun: Man something is going on in that family. Let's go over to Yang and find out some stuff.

Yang: Here we are with Karin. So why are you here? We thought you had enough money?

Karin: Well I love to sing.

Yang: Coo. There is Birdie. Hey! Yo! Birdie! We just wanna ask you a question. Why'd you join this competition?

Birdie: Well I wanted to buy ShadowLaw.

Yang: Yun, Go get the police. Anyways we have Sagat with us. Why this competition, Sagat?

Sagat: Well, I thought I could show off some of my stuff to Ryu. You know..

Yang: Actally no. Ryu's not even here.

Sagat: I better put back my underwear then.

Yang: Yuck. So here is T. Hawk. Why do you want to become the Fighter Idol?

T. Hawk: Cuz my popularity will soar like eagle. Maybe more then my friend Flying Hawk.

Yang: Why don't you just be famous for fighting?

T.Hawk: Because Ken beat the crap out of me.

Yang: Oh yeah. That was funny.

T.Hawk: Was not.

Yang: Let's go talk to Ibuki. So Ibuki, How you doing?

Ibuki: I just wanna win.

Yang: Win what?

Ibuki: The Porsche.

Yang: There is no Porsche in this contest.

Ibuki: What?? But Guy told me…

Yang: Well you heard wrong.

Ibuki: Guy's gonna sleep on the couch today.

Yang: That is all for the interview with the contestants. Now with the judges. Ones from the demon world and he's mean, ones a Chinese girl, and ones a crazy boxer. They all know how to groove. So join us. Come on.

Yun: Follow me. Hey Akuma!!! Hows it been?

Akuma: Pretty bad. This angel came to me in my dream. Talk about creepy.

Yun: Yah whateva. So what do you think about today's lineup?

Akuma: Well they look pretty darn nasty.

Yun: how bout you Chun Li?

Chun Li: I think that this group is better since Fei Long is not in it.

Yun: And you Balrog?

Balrog: Well I think the men are cracked up and the girls are cracked up.

Yun: That's nice…….

Yang: Join us next time with the competition. On Fighters Idol, where the fighters sound goofy and goofier.


	2. Loud Mouths

Fighters Idol

Chapter 2

On with the Show!

In San Fransisco

Yun: Welcome fans of this sort.

Yang somes over and whispers in Yun's ear.

Yun: Umm I mean welcome to Fighter's Idol! Where we vote people and stuff!

Yang whispers again.

Yun: I'm sorry. I mean YOU vote. Heh! Tough night. Here is Ken Masters.

Ken: Hi my name is Ken Masters. And I am no master. Man I kill myself. Anyways, umm I 

'm gonna sing this song called "True Love". Eh hem

There was once a little girl who was blonde,

She like cheated on moi,

I thought I would die,

Because she was cheating with Cody,

So cheated on this blonde,

To make her jealous!!!

Thank you very much.

So what do you think?

*Ken smiles one of those " I'm so cute in front of the judges" Smile.

The Judges: ………….

Akuma: Well! I think that your song choice was rather bad.

* Ken drops his lower lip.

Akuma: Oh but your so darn hot!!!! Your on your way to Jollywood.

ChunLi: Wait. We have to say stuff too ya know. Umm Ken?

Ken: Yess?

ChunLi: Well it wasn't all that good this time.

*Ken holds a bunch of bucks in his hand.

ChunLi: But your on your way to Jollywood.

Balrog: I think that your very hot and steaming, but your song really sucked. But you do 

know looks are all what it's about right?

Ken: Yess.

Balrog: So you are definitely in.

Ken: Whoo! Eat your heart out Ryu!!!! I'm gonna come home and kick you @-

Yun: Well there you have it! We'll back after the commercials.

Commercials: Buy these beee U tee ful briefs for $9.99. It's such a bargain.

Win our contest and you win nothing! You plain suck!

Yun: we're back with our show. Our next contestant is Kristy Scott. 

Kristy: Hi I'm a nobody. I was created to rule this world and I hope you like my rootin tootin 

singing!

Akuma: Sure.

Akuma mubles to Balrog: I'm gonna Shungokusatsu her after this show.

Kristy: Like here I go. Whew..

Like I was created to be annoying,

But they kept pushing me away,

I pushed back,

They pushed back,

And they all went away,

So tried to find the one I love,

That wouldn't push me away,

But I found no one!

So I decided to kill someone one,

I'll do the jiggy,

I'll do the boogy,

If I can get a man,

That doesn't push meeeee awaaaaayyyyy!!!!!!

Akuma: I can see why they pushed you away.

Kristy: you do?

Akuma: no. I would say your singing is good but your hair looks like a girls.

Kristy: I am a girl.

Akuma: Oh, then never mind. No comment.

ChunLi: you look fabulous for a manly boy.

Kristy: I'm a girl.

ChunLi: No comment.

Balrog: You can be good rapper, cuz you don't have to sing with a horrible voice.

Kristy: Your worse than Simon! I'm going on American Idol cuz you guys like suck!

Judges: ………..

Akuma: I'm really gonna Rage my Demon on her. Ya get what I'm saying.

Balrog and Chun Li nod.

Yang: Whoa that was unappreciating! We'll be back with the commercials.

Commercials: Did you know that you could lose all the weight you want with our new 

product from " Our products are bad" company? It's out new product called, " It doesn't 

work bub". Buy it for just $699.99. symptoms may include diahrea and stuff that could kill 

you. Sowie.

Yang: I recommend that you don't try that medicine diet ma bobber. Anways here is our next 

contestant. Eliza Master.

Eliza: you mean es- Masters. I hope you heard that Ken!

Ken: I didn't!!

Eliza: Lamo. Anways I am Eliza Master. I'm going to separate from Ken cuz he's such a a a 

lamo!

Ken: Good word.

Eliza: Shut up. Anyways I want the money cuz I am a greedy fool.

Akuma: That's nice.

Eliza: here I go.

I like this girly blonde, 

I don't know,

Because he is such a lamo,

I'm going to hate him tomorrow,

I hate him!

I hate him!

I hate him!

But he has a beautiful face, that's all!

I like sing and I want to suck up to the judges,

Especially Balrog!!!!

Thank you.

So what do you say?

Akuma: Astonishing. You very ugly and very cold. Your singing needs surgery. That's all I 

can say.

Eliza: meanie.

ChunLi: I think your song choice was rather bad.

Balrog: I love it. I love you and I love the song. Cuz it has me in it. But your not going to 

Jollywood.

Eliza: Your all just just just…. Lamos!!!!

Yun: Dang whats up her? Family problem or makeup problem you decide. The commercials 

will be on.

Commercials: M. Bison! Is the name you will check when you are voting for president. Not 

only can he win wars with a little Psycho Shot, but he can sure make a lot of money buy 

stealing and assassinating the world leaders. NOT!!! Ha ha so vote you know him!!!

Yun: We're back with Fighter's Idol! Our next person is Karin Kanzuki!!!

Karin: yep that's me!!! Hello My name is Karin Kanzuky and I look like Goldilocks so much 

that bears attempt to kill me. I need to win so I can use the money to support our family when 

ken and I get married. Like totally!

Akuma: I thought that you already had a lot of money.

Karin: You must be mistaken with Goldilocks.

Akuma: Uh huh. GO on gul.

Karin: Hmph.. Well HERE I GO!!

Ken! Ken! Ken!

He's my man! 

If he can't do it,

Nobody can!

Ken! Ken! Ken!

Like Totally!!

Like it?

Akuma: Like it? Are you kidding? That's not a song you dimwit! It's a stupid cheerleader 

chant!

Karin: Well the snobby cheerleaders said I had to do it to be popular.

Balrog: I thought It was pretty good.

ChunLi: Well I guess so. Your going to Jollywood.

Yang and Yun: Well we have to cut this show short! Till next time!! Oh yeah read and review 

this writer's story plz!! 


End file.
